


Breakfast at Tiffany's

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boyfriends, Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life, Trouble In Paradise, Trying to stay together, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Nameonething we have in common. If you can, I'm happy to give it another go."Cesaro lookspainedas he speaks.It hits Sheamus.Breakfast at Tiffany's





	Breakfast at Tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> I so should not write fic while watching documentaries on the culture of Tiffany's. You get fic like this.
> 
> Either way, ENJOY!

The hardest thing to admit is that they have nothing in common, other than the fact they love each other.

“We don’t need to worry,” Sheamus assures, hoping to sound more confident than he feels. “We love each other.“

The fact that he’s telling Cesaro that they don’t need to worry is the exact opposite of how he feels. Some days, the gaps caused by their differences feel insurmountable. 

“Doesn’t mean it won’t be a struggle to make it work,“ Cesaro replies, resting his head in his hands. “You _really_ think breaking up is a bad idea?”

The hardest thing for Sheamus to explain is how he went from thinking he’d been alone forever to finding that forever sort of feeling with someone. Once he found _that_ , he chose to guard it as fiercely as he could. He knows that if he lets this go, he will probably never find someone like Antonio Cesaro again. 

"I know I love you, regardless of our differences," Sheamus says. "I would do _anything_ for you." 

To him, their differences work for them. It gives him a chance to explore the world with someone he really cares about. 

"And I for you, Love. I love you. I cary. I just worry that sometimes our differences are too much." Cesaro sighs, staring at Sheamus from across the room. 

Sheamus knows they're standing on a precipice. Things can go either way. It just depends on the direction of the wind. If he gets his way, the wind will steer them back from the edge. 

"Sometimes they are but I'm willing to work through it," Sheamus tells him. The thought of losing Cesaro is _terrifying_. 

"Name _one_ thing we have in common. If you can, I'm happy to give it another go." 

Cesaro looks _pained_ as he speaks. 

Sheamus nibbles on his lip, trying to come up with an answer. There had to be _something_. It's strange to realize how different they really are. 

Then, it hits him. 

_Breakfast at Tiffany's_

Both he and Cesaro had an insane love of the old Audrey Hepburn movie. They'd even gone as far as actually having croissants and coffee outside the jewelry store. 

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. We _both_ love it." Sheamus sighs before continuing. "Remember you made me literally have breakfast there?" 

It's stupid but at least, it's _something_. 

"How could I forget?" Cesaro questions, smiling softly. "It's one of my _best_ memories." 

Sheamus has to agree with this. It had been ridiculous. Getting up insanely early, finding the best croissants in the city and then, standing outside, looking at jewelry and eating. They'd done it though and it had been memorable. 

Wandering around, staring at the displays, ignoring the fact that each croissant had like a million carbs. Hand holding, stolen kisses and just enjoying each other. 

It had been an amazing morning. 

Cesaro moves over to the spot Sheamus sits and takes the place next to him. He stops, taking a chance to nuzzle the spot just below Sheamus' ear. 

"That was the first time I remember looking at you and thinking _I don't remember ever loving this man more_. The fact you went along with me to hang outside Tiffany's. The hunt for good bread and better coffee. How into it you got. All of these things made me realize I loved you." 

It's the little moments that manage to fuel their relationship along. The stories like this that help them when things get rough and remind them of the good times. 

"It's not much but it's _something_ ," Sheamus whispers, tilting Cesaro's head towards him. He leans in, pressing his lips to Cesaro's in a gentle kiss. 

"I love you," Cesaro replies, breaking the kiss. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Sheamus asks, cocking his head. As much as he loves Antonio, there are just times that the man makes _no_ sense. 

"Just being you," Cesaro says, his fingers lightly dancing down Sheamus' neck. 

Sheamus kisses him again, mainly just because he can.

Some people would think this was insane. Two people together, _nothing in common_ , so in love that they make it work despite everything stacked against them. 

It's so strange and yet, it works. 

Sheamus is okay with this. After all, it is what it is. 

"So, we try again?" Sheamus asks. 

"Yes. We're bound to get it right _eventually_." Cesaro shrugs. 

Sheamus knows they have to get it right. It's got to work this way. 

"Agreed," Sheamus whispers, twining their fingers together. He nods. 

He nods again for good measure. 

-fin-


End file.
